


A Quick Release

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Primeval
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny and Cutter let off some steam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quick Release

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reggietate](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=reggietate).



> Written for reggietate. 
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2011.

Jenny gasped as Cutter's stubble brushed against her nipple, his tongue lapping at her chest and neck. Then, as his fingers drifted down her stomach and into her knickers she let her eyes fall shut, not caring that they were in the gym at the ARC and anyone could come in.

A tiny voice at the back of her mind pointed out that that was exactly why she'd allowed Cutter to get so far, that little thrill of doing something she shouldn't. She'd never admit that out loud though.

“Don't stop,” she panted and she felt Cutter smile against her neck.

“No chance of that,” he replied.

He pushed his hard cock inside of her then, filling her in a way she hadn't felt in years, his hands firm on her hips as he rocked into her, holding her in place. She put her hands around his neck, kissing a line along his jaw as he fucked her, hard and fast. Her orgasm rippled through her, swiftly followed by Cutter's.

“Next time,” Cutter groaned, as he slipped out of her and sank to the floor, “we do this in a bed.”

Jenny merely hummed noncommittally.


End file.
